A Tour of Heaven
by SecondImpact
Summary: Usagi believes Rei is in love with Mamoru, and tries to convince Rei to date him again to deal with her feelings. Usagi's only half right though.


A Tour of Heaven

This fic was rather hastily thrown together. The idea came to me while I was writing Thunderheart, and after that story was finished, this one went rather quickly. I'd love to hear what you think of it.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

The two lay quietly on a grassy field, their arms around each other, the remains of a picnic lunch scattered around them. They didn't speak, but merely lay in each other's arms, each enjoying the company of the other, and staring up at the sky. Speech seemed unnecessary, and his eyes slowly closed as she rested her head on his chest.  
  
Finally, she lifted her head from his chest, rolled over, and rested her head in her hands, elbows on the ground, staring into his face. Two small birds that had settled near them to search for seeds took to flight at her movement. A moment later, his eyes opened as he realized she had moved. They smiled at each other.  
  
"So," she began cheerfully, "Have you thought about my proposition?"  
  
He sighed quietly, not really wanting to talk about this, but realizing that they needed to. "A bit," he replied slowly. "Are you absolutely certain you want to do this?"  
  
She nodded quickly. He sighed again, and she sensed victory. "When should we do it then?"  
  
"Not until we know for certain," he replied quickly.  
  
"I am certain," she said, but he shook his head.  
  
"No. I know how certain you are. But this is not something to do carelessly. When she admits it, then we'll do it. Not before."  
  
She started to look sad. He knew where this would lead if he didn't prevent it. "All I'm saying is that we must not be wrong in this. If she says so, then we know for certain, right?" She nodded quietly, still frowning. He could tell from her expression, though, that the potential storm had passed.  
  
"Anything less than that is just speculation. This is too serious to do without being absolutely certain. We've both been wrong before. This is not something to be wrong about."  
  
"But if she says so, then you will do it, right?"  
  
He sighed again. "Yes Usako. If she says so, I'll do it." The expression of happiness on her face almost made him believe he had made the right choice. 'I guess that's why I fell in love with her,' he thought wryly. 'She does things like that.'  
  
- -   
  
"What does it take to hurt this thing?" Sailor Jupiter called out as another of her thunderbolts struck the youma in the back without apparent effect. The creature slowly closed on Sailor Moon, one large claw-like appendage raised to slash at her.  
  
Sailor Venus gave up her attempt to circle around the creature as it closed with Sailor Moon. Her attacks had less effect than Jupiter's, if that were possible. She returned to Sailors Mercury and Mars as Jupiter charged to Sailor Moon, ready to throw herself between the creature and her princess.  
  
It might have gone badly for the five senshi, but a rose struck the youma in the chest, forcing it to take a step back in pain. The rose stuck in its chest. Four of the senshi turned to regard a familiar arrival. "Tuxedo Kamen!" Sailor Moon called.  
  
"Fight on, Sailor Senshi," Tuxedo Kamen called to them.  
  
Sailor Mercury dispersed her visor with a smile. "All together. Aim for the rose. I think it's pierced it. Maybe that will help our attacks do something to it." A moment later, five attacks sped towards the youma, now recovered, and struck it simultaneously.  
  
The youma screamed in agony and dissolved into dust. Five senshi turned to regard Tuxedo Mask to thank him for the assistance, but he had gone. None of them were terribly surprised by this. He always disappeared during these fights. They then looked at each other, checking for obvious injuries. There were none.  
  
No words were needed. The group slowly dispersed. Talk about this creature would be done tomorrow. It was late, and everyone needed to return home to sleep. Sailor Moon, however, was the last to leave the area, her eyes tracking one of her best friends. Only she noticed that her friend's eyes were not filled with the exhaustion that normally came after a battle, but with sadness.  
  
- -   
  
"I'm telling you I saw it in her eyes," Usagi exclaimed as Mamoru joined her on the couch. He offered her a cup of tea, which she gratefully accepted. "After you showed up to help us with that youma, she just looked so sad."  
  
"I don't doubt that you did see it," Mamoru replied quietly. "But as I said before, this is just too important. If she didn't say it, I'm not doing anything."  
  
"But Mamo-chan," Usagi whined.  
  
"No Usako. Think about it for a moment. If we're wrong, this could go really badly. I doubt very much she would ever want to speak with me again. And she could hold a grudge at you about it for quite a while."  
  
Usagi started to speak, but stopped herself. 'Remember whom we're dealing with here,' she reminded herself.  
  
The remainder of the evening passed quietly.  
  
- -   
  
"So how was practice Minako-chan," Usagi asked as Minako walked through the gates of school.  
  
Minako was startled. Usagi almost always rushed home after school. Minako couldn't remember the last time Usagi had stayed after school unless she had detention. "It was good," she replied absently. Then she realized that Usagi always had a reason for everything she did. "What's on your mind?"  
  
Usagi tried to look innocent. Minako kept her gaze on her friend until she wilted. "I need you to help me with someone's love problems," Usagi replied. Minako grinned. This was what she lived for.  
  
"Whose?" she asked a little too eagerly.  
  
Usagi glanced around to make certain they were alone. "Rei-chan," she said quietly. Minako froze.  
  
"Rei? What love problems does she have?" Minako asked incredulously before realizing what the problem must be. "Oh. I'm not sure that many of the boys I know would be her type though."  
  
Usagi shook her head. "No no no. I don't want to set her up with someone. I think she's already interested in someone. I just want you to help me find out for certain."  
  
'Rei-chan is interested in someone? Now THIS is good gossip,' Minako thought. "OK, I'll help. So who's she interested in?"  
  
"I think she's still interested in Mamo-chan." Usagi said, her voice concerned.  
  
Minako froze. 'Mamoru? If she's right, this could be bad.' "What," she croaked, then cleared her throat. "What makes you think she's still interested in him?"  
  
Usagi glanced around again. Seeing her do this, Minako did the same. "Have you ever noticed how when I talk about Mamo-chan, she always looks sad?" Minako shook her head. "Well, I've noticed it quite a bit. And whenever he shows up to help us fight a youma, she does the same thing. I think she's thinking back to when they dated."  
  
"Oh my," Minako said without realizing it. She thought back on the many times Usagi had spoken of Mamoru. It didn't take much effort. It was Usagi's favorite topic. Mentally, she replayed several conversations in her mind, and watched Rei's reactions. Perhaps Usagi was right. 'But you may not be remembering correctly,' her mind said.  
  
"All right. I'll help you find out." Minako said without much enthusiasm. 'But I hope you're wrong on this.' "If it turns out that she is, what are you going to do about it?"  
  
Usagi paused. She had hoped Minako wouldn't ask that question. "I'm not sure," she lied. Minako's eyes narrowed. "First, it's important to find out for certain. Then I'll think about what to do about it."  
  
'Well, she's right about one thing at least. This is something that we need to know,' Minako thought.  
  
- -   
  
Rei slowed to a walk as her morning run reached the one-mile mark. A two- block walk would be followed by another mile run, then back home. She enjoyed her morning runs, if for no other reason than they allowed her to clear her mind of some distracting thoughts.  
  
"Speaking of distracting thoughts," she muttered as she saw Mamoru jogging up a side street in her direction. She briefly considered hurrying out of sight, but he waved to her, and angled in her direction. 'So much for that thought,' she admitted sourly to herself.  
  
"Hello Rei," he said to her as he slowed to a walk to match her pace.  
  
"Good morning Mamoru," she replied a bit distantly. She didn't know how to talk to him with her mind in the state it was in. He sensed her discomfort.  
  
"Rei, I know we haven't really talked much since ..." he trailed off. Neither of them ever mentioned the brief time they had dated, before he regained his memories and Usagi gained her identity. After a moment's pause, he continued. "I don't think it has to be this uncomfortable for us though. I'd like for us to be friends."  
  
She smiled. "We are friends Mamoru. It's just ... awkward."  
  
He smiled at her. "Would it help any if we all sat down and talked it out?" She heard the concern in his voice, and appreciated it.  
  
Reaching the end of her two-block walk, she began to run again. He quickly matched her pace. "No. I don't think that's a good idea at this point," she replied. 'I have enough trouble hiding this from her alone. I'm not certain I could keep it in with both of you trying to pry it out of me.'  
  
"All right." The remainder of the run was quiet. A few blocks later, he turned down another street, giving her the privacy he sensed she wanted. 'If only ...' she thought to herself.  
  
- -   
  
Minako bounded up the last of the steps to the Hikawa shrine gasping for breath, and stopped. She stood with her hands on her knees staring at the ground, attempting to slow her breathing a bit. All the volleyball she played gave her quite a bit of endurance, but it was a fair distance from her home to the shrine. The tone of Rei's voice when she had called, however, had convinced Minako that it would be best to arrive as soon as possible, so she had run the whole distance.  
  
Rei came out of the shrine itself to welcome her. "Minako," she began, then noticed the state of her friend. "Oh dear, you ran all the way here didn't you? I'm sorry. Come in. Let's get you some water."  
  
Minako let herself be led into the shrine. They were halfway to the room the five senshi used to gather and study before her breath returned enough to take her eyes off the ground. She noticed the streaks of tears that Rei had tried unsuccessfully to wipe away. "Rei-chan," she panted, "Are you alright?"  
  
"We'll talk after we get you cooled down a bit," Rei replied. Minako knew Rei well enough to know the answer to her question.  
  
A few minutes, and a large glass of water later, Rei began.  
  
"This is driving me crazy Mina. I can't concentrate at all. I'm so distracted that I'm unable to do even the simplest things. The only time I can think at all is when I'm running or in front of the sacred fire, and even then, more often than not I'm too out of it." Frustration was obvious in her voice, but Minako sensed something else in the statement. She just couldn't quite identify what else.  
  
"Rei-chan, what's got you this distracted? I can't recall you ever being out of it." 'You're a royal pain occasionally, but never distracted.' She laughed to herself. "Are you sick?"  
  
Rei snorted lightly. "I suppose that's one way of putting it."  
  
Minako looked confused. Seeing her friend's face, Rei clarified. "I didn't think love was supposed to affect people like this. I'm love-sick."  
  
Minako nearly fell over at that statement. 'Oh my God. She was right. Rei is in love.' "Rei-chan, love is always a wonderful thing. Love brings out the best in everybody. If you're really in love, and it's not bringing out the best in you, there's something else going on. Tell me the rest, please."  
  
Rei sighed. "You're too observant sometimes. Yes, you're right. There is more to it. How can I possibly love her when she has Mamoru?"  
  
At this revelation, Minako choked on her drink. Rei quickly patted her on the back until she was able to breathe clearly again. When she was able to, Minako sputtered, "You're in love with Usagi?"  
  
Rei stood up suddenly. "Look, "Rei started angrily, "maybe I shouldn't have said anything. Let's just forget ..."  
  
"Rei-chan, please don't go," Minako pleaded. She was glad Rei had trusted her with this information. She knew she wouldn't have told anyone if she were in Rei's position. She knew she couldn't help though, if Rei stopped talking to her. "I'm sorry. I'm just shocked. That's all. Please don't shut me out from helping you. I really want to help."  
  
The sincerity in Minako's voice made Rei pause. Tears sprang to her eyes. Slowly she sat back down. "Did I mention that I'm overly emotional because of this?"  
  
Minako smiled. "No, but I can certainly believe it." The two laughed.  
  
After their laughter faded, Minako asked the obvious question. "Have you considered telling her?"  
  
"I can't possibly tell her. She's in love with him."  
  
"I think she might surprise you," Minako stated. Rei glanced at her, seeking the meaning in her statement.  
  
"No. I know exactly what she'd do. And I could never live with myself if I came between them. And if it never did come between them, she couldn't love both of us. It just doesn't work that way." Rei grinned at Mina for just a moment, "Except maybe in those hentai books you read."  
  
Minako coughed loudly. "You've been going through my book bag again, haven't you?" Then, turning more serious, she said, "If it could be done, Usagi could do it though. You know that, right?"  
  
Rei nodded. "I know. But I can't possibly ask her to. It's wrong. I'm just ..."  
  
"Her best friend?" Minako prodded. "The one who's consistently prodded her to become what she never believed she could be? Someone she's given her life for?" Minako smiled at Rei's expression of shock.  
  
"Rei-chan, if you think Usagi doesn't love you, you're being naïve. Granted, she may not love you the way you love her, but she does love you. And I still think she would surprise you."  
  
Rei stared at Minako for a moment. "I can't. I just can't. I can't let myself come between them. I can't risk it," Rei paused and her eyes teared up again. "Don't you understand that I can't?"  
  
Minako sighed and nodded. "Yes Rei-chan. I do understand. I don't think I could either if it were me." Rei nodded, and her crying began. Minako held the miko as she cried, and when the tears were finally done, she gently helped Rei to bed before going home to cry her own heart out for her friend.  
  
- -   
  
The cleaning was finished. The study group began to disperse. As Minako, Makoto, and Ami began their walks home from the shrine, Usagi watched them go. When they were out of sight, she re-entered the temple. Finding the miko still by the door, she quietly said, "Rei-chan, Can we talk for a bit?'  
  
Rei stiffened. 'Has she figured it out? Minako, if you've told her I'll hurt you.' "Sure Usagi. What's up?" she tried to sound cheerful.  
  
"Rei-chan, something's been bothering you for a while now. I think I know what it is, and I think we should talk about it."  
  
Rei groaned and cast her eyes down momentarily. 'Oh no. She knows.' "All right Usagi-chan. Let's talk a walk, and we'll talk."  
  
Usagi nodded and followed her friend. She had the speech planned out perfectly. She and Mamoru had rehearsed it earlier that week.  
  
Rei surprised Usagi by beginning the conversation. "I tried not to let it get out. I knew that it would cause problems if you ever found out, so I tried to keep it all inside. I'm not certain how you found out, but I guess I'm just not good at hiding this kind of thing. I'm sorry."  
  
Usagi laid a hand on her arm, which she quickly flinched away from. "Rei- chan, it's all right. I don't mind, and neither does he."  
  
Rei's eyes widened. 'He knows too?!'  
  
"It's not all right Usagi-chan. I have no right to feel this way. I shouldn't ..."  
  
"It is all right Rei-chan," Usagi cut her off. "You dated for a while, and then fate stepped in and stopped it. You two never really even talked after that. It's natural for there you to have these feelings."  
  
Rei almost fell over, and had to bite her lip to prevent herself from laughing. 'She doesn't know!' "We two? You think I'm still in love with Mamoru?" She couldn't believe Usagi could possibly have come to that conclusion.  
  
Usagi glared at her for a moment. "I'm not a child Rei-chan. I'm not saying that you're in love with him necessarily. But it's obvious you have some feelings for him, and that's fine. I'm not here to tell you," she would have continued but Rei cut her off.  
  
"Usagi-chan, I assure you, what I feel for Mamoru is friendship and nothing more."  
  
Usagi heard the sincerity in Rei's voice. "You're not in love with Mamo- chan?"  
  
Rei shook her head sadly. "No Usagi-chan. I'm not."  
  
Usagi paused in thought for a moment. "That doesn't make sense then. I know you're in love. I can see all the signs. And it's always talk about Mamo-chan that makes me see it," Usagi paused to gather her thoughts. "For that matter, you all but admitted you were in love just a few minutes ago. If not Mamo-chan, then who?"  
  
Rei started to panic. "Look Usagi-chan, let's just forget this whole conversation, ok?"  
  
Usagi stopped and stared at her. "Who are you in love with Rei chan?"  
  
Perhaps it was simply the frustration of trying to hold the secret in forever. Perhaps it was simply that her exhausted mind could take no more. Whatever the reason, Rei's voice was almost a scream. "I'm in love with you, you idiot!"  
  
Once the words left her mouth, she realized her error. This was the one thing that she must not say, and she had just shouted it out to the world. Her hands flew to her mouth as the color drained from her face.  
  
Usagi could only stare at her friend, her eyes as wide as Rei's.  
  
"Oh, damn it. Damn it! DAMN IT!" Rei screamed, her voice bordering on hysteria. "I wasn't supposed to say that. Damn you for making me say it." She turned and fled down the temple steps into the night.  
  
Usagi chased after Rei in a panic. 'She might hurt herself in this state,' her mind screamed at her. 'What have you done?' Usagi was in fairly good shape from fighting youma, but she couldn't match Rei's endurance, and the raven-haired girl was soon lost from sight.  
  
"No!" she yelled at an uncaring world. "This wasn't supposed to happen!" Slowly she fell to her knees, crying. A moment later, her mind interrupted her tears. 'You can't cry now. You need to find her before she gets hurt.'  
  
Quickly Usagi pulled out her communicator, and called the others. As the others answered the call, each asked the same question on seeing Usagi's face. "What's wrong?"  
  
"I need your help everyone. I've done something really stupid. Rei's run off, and I can't find her anywhere."  
  
Ami thought for a moment before saying, "I think you may be worrying unnecessarily Usagi-chan. Rei can take care of herself."  
  
Usagi shook her head. "No Ami-chan. Not after what I just did. I saw her eyes, and she's so angry at me right now she's not thinking straight." Her voice dropped and she continued, "And I think she has every right to be angry with me now. I've been incredibly stupid. You've got to help me find her." The others quickly promised to help locate her. Ami and Makoto closed their connections to begin their searches. Minako remained connected.  
  
"She finally told you then?" The other blond asked quietly.  
  
Usagi's eyes narrowed at the image on her communicator. "You knew?"  
  
Minako sighed and nodded. "She told me not long ago."  
  
"Why in the world didn't you tell me then?" Usagi asked angrily.  
  
"Because she would never have spoken to me again," Minako replied calmly. Usagi realized that Minako's statement was probably not an exaggeration. Minako continued a moment later. "Once we find her, I'll talk to her. See if I can't help her work through this."  
  
Usagi's distress at not knowing when someone else did was quickly overridden by her concern for her friend. "Please do Mina-chan. I'm so worried. I saw the look on her face just before she ran away from me tonight, and I'm scared of what she might do."  
  
- -   
  
Saturday morning found Usagi standing nervously in front of the Hikawa shrine. Makoto had found Rei after over an hour of searching. She reported that Rei didn't even seem aware of anything that was happening around her. Minako had met her, and the two had brought Rei home and put her to bed. Minako had returned the following night to find Rei still in bed, and unresponsive. Her grandfather said she hadn't left the bed all day. She hadn't said anything to anyone. She hadn't eaten. She had just cried.  
  
That was two days ago. None of them had seen Rei since.  
  
Usagi slowly climbed the steps to the shrine with a heavy heart. As she reached the top step, she saw Rei's grandfather sitting by the door to the temple itself. She sat down next to him and asked hopefully, "Is she ..."  
  
Her hope died in her chest as Rei's grandfather shook his head. Tears sprang to her eyes, and he reached over to pat her arm. "Do you know what happened?" he asked quietly.  
  
"It's all my fault grandfather," Usagi wailed. All the senshi referred to Rei's only relative simply as "grandfather." "I think I broke Rei's heart."  
  
The old priest turned to stare at her. "How," he began, "could you have broken her heart?"  
  
Usagi cried for a moment before she was able to speak. "She told me her deepest secret grandfather, and I wasn't worthy of her trust. I said and did some very cruel things."  
  
Usagi wailed for almost a minute. Rei's grandfather struggled to find something to say. Finally, Usagi continued. "I didn't mean to be cruel to her. I swear I didn't. But I believed something so strongly that I didn't let myself really listen to what she told me.  
  
"I was a fool grandfather. I was expecting her to say one thing, and when she said something else, I practically laughed at her feelings. I'm supposed to be her best friend. I should never have done that. It's completely inexcusable, and I came to beg for her forgiveness.  
  
"We've been friends for quite a while now, and when we've fought before, she's always forgiven me. But grandfather, I'm terrified that she may never forgive me for this. And the worst part is, I can't blame her if she doesn't. I don't deserve to be forgiven for this. But I don't want to go on without her friendship. She means so much to me, I don't know what I'd do if she wasn't there.  
  
"I've been such a fool. Now my foolishness is going to cost me my best friend." Usagi buried her head in her hands and cried. The elderly priest held her as she cried and murmured quiet, soothing words.  
  
At the same time, just on the other side of the door, the raven-haired miko sat with her back to the wall, crying silent tears of her own. "No, Usagi- chan," Rei whispered in a voice nobody else could hear. "The one who was really a fool was me."  
  
- -   
  
"What am I going to do?" Usagi wailed on the couch. "Minako told me she's finally come out of the temple again, but how can I ever look her in the eyes again after what I've done?" She glanced at Mamoru who looked equally uncomfortable. "Will she ever be willing to speak to me again?"  
  
Mamoru sat down next to the blond and held her. After a minute, he said, "I think you'll find that the bonds between you are just too strong to be broken, even by this. It will take a while, but she'll speak to you again. Things may even go back to the way they were ... eventually."  
  
Usagi sniffled. "What am I going to say to her though? All this time I would have sworn she was still in love with you."  
  
Mamoru sighed. He had been thinking of a solution since Usagi had told him of Rei's confession. 'It might even work,' he thought wryly. 'Finding some way to do it is going to be tricky though.' "I think I might have an idea Usako."  
  
She turned to look at him, hope blooming in her eyes. He continued, "You remember our original plan." She nodded.  
  
"Well, instead of me, perhaps you should be the one ..." he trailed off.  
  
"You think I should ..." she started. He nodded, but her eyes had glazed over in thought and he doubted she saw him. Her forehead wrinkled in concentration. He had seen this thoughtful expression on her face often enough, though usually when she was working on a math problem. The strangeness of it made him laugh.  
  
Mamoru laughed for nearly half a minute before he got his laughter under control. Usagi never noticed. Another minute later, her face relaxed into its usual expression.  
  
"It just might work," she said hopefully.  
  
- -   
  
Usagi climbed the steps of the temple and saw Rei standing outside sweeping the walk. She forced herself to walk slowly to her friend. Everything needed to go just right.  
  
Rei noticed her approach and dropped the broom she held. Her eyes darted about, but before she could move, she heard Usagi's sad, quiet voice. "Rei- chan, please don't run from me. Or at least, let me apologize first."  
  
Rei froze at the desperation and sincerity in her friend's voice. "Usagi- chan," she started.  
  
Usagi surprised her by falling to her knees in front of the miko, her head bowed. "Rei-chan, I've been an idiot. I was so certain that you had feelings for Mamoru that I let myself ignore what you were really feeling. I know that I don't deserve another chance after how cruel I was to you, but I've come to beg you to give me a chance to earn your trust and friendship again."  
  
Rei blushed furiously at Usagi's words and actions. She started to speak, but Usagi continued. "I hadn't realized until that night just how wonderful of a friend you've been to me. I know we fought a lot, but you've always been there for me when I needed you, and then when you really needed me to be there for you, I wasn't. I can't begin to express just how much I regret what I did. I can't picture my life without you there as a part of it, and I've come to beg you stay as a part of my life. I just couldn't bear the thought of going on without you."  
  
Tears flowed freely down Rei's face at Usagi's words. With great difficulty, she swallowed a lump in her throat. Unsteadily she reached down and took Usagi's hands in hers and drew her to her feet.  
  
On the third attempt, Rei was finally able to force out the words, "I don't ever want to lose you either Usagi-chan."  
  
"Can you ever find it in your heart to forgive me Rei-chan?"  
  
"There's nothing for you to apologize for Usagi-chan. I'm the one who should apologize. I should never have said anything."  
  
Usagi shook her head. "No, Rei-chan. Don't ever apologize for your feelings. They're a part of you, and therefore they're beautiful and nothing you should ever need to apologize for."  
  
Rei smiled in spite of herself. "But they can only cause problems for you and Mamoru now. That's the whole problem."  
  
Usagi smiled mischievously, and Rei's eyes widened again. "No Rei-chan. They won't cause problems for Mamo-chan and I." Usagi took a deep breath. "And you don't have to feel them alone anymore."  
  
As Usagi stepped forward and embraced her, Rei stiffened. 'Is she saying what I think she's saying?' Her hands shook as she returned the embrace. "Usagi-chan, what exactly are you saying?"  
  
"Please don't be upset with me for saying this," Usagi said so softly that Rei wasn't sure she heard it. Then, "Rei-chan, I would like for you to come over sometime so that I can show you just how much you mean to me."  
  
Rei's arms tightened around Usagi for just a moment as she understood Usagi's meaning. Then, her mind rebelled, and she pushed herself away from her friend. "No Usagi-chan. I can't tell you how much it means to me to hear you say that, but I just can't deal with a tour of heaven."  
  
Usagi's eyes showed her confusion? "A what?"  
  
Rei nearly laughed. "Are you familiar with the Christian expression 'If you're bad you go to hell?'" Usagi nodded slowly.  
  
"There's another part to that that's rarely mentioned," Rei explained. "It goes like this. 'If you've been really wicked, the give you a tour of heaven first.'"  
  
Seeing that Usagi didn't understand, Rei sighed and explained. "The idea is they show you what paradise is so you know exactly what you're missing. That's what this is.  
  
"Usagi-chan, I want more than anything in this world to be allowed to love you. But everything about you is so much better than I could have ever dreamed of. I can't possibly allow myself to love you only once.  
  
"When we first met I thought you were childish and immature but it turned out you were a princess. When we were friends I thought you were lazy and careless but you showed me just how beautiful the world is. When I was a senshi fighting with you I thought you were incompetent but you beat everyone who ever threatened us. I thought you were unreliable, but then you," her voice broke and she had to swallow before she could continue, "But then you gave your life for us.  
  
"Do you understand what I'm trying to say here? Loving you is my definition of paradise, but I have never yet been even close to being right about just how wonderful you are. If I can only love you once, how can I possibly ever love anyone normal again after knowing what it is to love you?"  
  
Rei wiped away the tears that had fallen during her speech. She then without thinking wiped away the tears that had fallen down Usagi's face. As she did so, Usagi's arms wrapped tenderly around her.  
  
"Usagi-chan," Rei began softly, but Usagi stopped her.  
  
"Rei-chan, I never said that we could only love each other once."  
  
Rei's mind froze at this. A moment later she felt the softest pair of lips she could imagine touch her own. Her eyes closed and her arms went around the most important person in her life.  
  
As their kiss deepened, Rei's legs buckled. Only Usagi's arms, gently holding her, kept her from falling to the ground.  
  
Slowly, Usagi lowered Rei to the ground. When she broke their kiss, Rei's eyes fluttered open. "You see what I mean? I didn't know it was possible for a kiss to feel that good." Usagi smiled.  
  
A moment later, Rei's voice was more serious. "Usagi-chan, are you sure about this?"  
  
Usagi nodded. "Yes Rei-chan. I've never been more sure about anything in my life."


End file.
